


Alpha Mates: Chapter-21

by Sanshal



Series: Alpha-Mates [23]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: The story of two rival alphas forced into a mating bond.This part: Chapter-21





	Alpha Mates: Chapter-21

**Chapter-21**  
  
Jared had worked himself into a fury by the time Jensen returned: his day at the Alpha Meet had been relatively uneventful, but he’d still been eager to share the tales of his adventures with his mate. His eagerness had waned with each passing hour; morphing into indifference, then worry, followed by irritation and finally settling on outright fury by the time the clock struck eleven.  
  
“You stayed up?” Jensen asked, somewhat taken aback to find him waiting when he pushed the door open nearly soundlessly at ten to midnight.  
  
“Of course I did,” Jared growled, knowing his mate was tired and that he shouldn’t but too angry to simply stay silent, “And if you’d bothered to answer your phone, I wouldn’t have had to!”  
  
“You called?” The older man paused in the act of taking off his coat and glanced up at him.  
  
“Thrice.” Jared snarled; irritation multiplying at the confirmation that Jensen had not even realized that he’d called.  
  
“My phone was on silent, I’m sorry,” The Pack Alpha shrugged apologetically, “You could’ve called Chris, he’d have let you talk to me,”  
  
“ _All_  your phones were on silent, I tried Tom, James, Misha... even Vicky's.”  
  
“Oh,”  
  
Jared nodded, but seeing the helpless-  _‘what do you want me to do?’_ expression on his mate’s face, relented, “Fine; whatever... I made some jambalaya for myself earlier; want me to heat up a plate for you?”  
  
“Could you?” The older man smiled gratefully, slipping into the bathroom to change.  
  
  
Jared returned with the plate of jambalaya to find Jensen already waiting for him.  
  
“My being late was not the only thing bothering you, was it?” The Elder asked softly as he accepted the plate; having obviously noticed the leather bound copy of the  _Pack Law Charter_ lying on the table.  
  
Jared had the grace to blush lightly as he ducked his head, admitting softly, “No, it wasn’t.”  
  
“Well?”  
  
He shrugged, “Read something,”  
  
A single raised eyebrow was his response.  
  
“Apparently condemned-matings have to be approved by the Pack Alphas of the individuals involved. So uhm...”  
  
Jensen swallowed the bite he had been chewing to fill in the gap, “So you’re wondering if I lied to you.”  
  
He shook his head, “I’m just wondering why you didn’t  _confirm_  that you knew what the Council’s decision was... I- I mean you did approach me to warn me about the likely scenarios and stuff. Why not come clean?”  
  
“Because I  _didn’t_  know!” Jensen shot back. “I  _told_  you that I haven’t exactly been involved in Pack business for awhile, remember? Tom was handling all that stuff for me. So when the Council sent the letter to my office before formalizing the judgement, it was Tom who answered.”  
  
“Excuse me for having difficulty in believing that he didn’t call you when he got that letter.” Jared returned evenly.  
  
“You’re right,” Jensen admitted with a sigh, “He did call me. He told me that he had received a letter regarding me and asked if I wanted to take a look. Derek had already called me by then because he got suspicious when he noticed that my ‘Pack Alpha’-” Jared smothered a smile at the dorky finger quotes Jensen made around the word, “and I shared the same initials; which was when I told him that I did not want any special considerations. So by that point I was aware that whatever it was that the Council had decided, it was going to be something big; big enough that it required Pack Alpha involvement. When Tom called, I told him to decide as he thought best. That I would trust him to do what was best-”  
  
“You weren’t the least bit curious?” Jared interrupted.  
  
Jensen smiled, “Oh I was, boy was I curious! ... But it wouldn’t have been fair. So...” He shrugged.  
  
Jared looked away- he didn’t want to call Jensen a liar but he honestly found it too farfetched.   
  
Jensen chuckled lowly as though he knew what Jared was thinking, “Patience is a virtue, Dad used to say; especially for Pack Alphas. So he would randomly decide I wasn’t allowed to open my presents on Christmas or-... or- or he would read me something- ask me to read, whatever- and the pages would be missing just at some crucial point and I would have to wait a day or week or month as his mood struck. Worst were the times he would give me the rest of the pages in a sealed envelope and I would have to resist the temptation of knowing the end to my misery lay in my very hands and that I-”   
  
Jared held up his hands in a warding off gesture; laughing, “Fine; I believe you!”  
  
“So uhm... to answer your real question,” Jensen continued, green eyes focussed on him, “Yes, I liked you before we got mated, but no, I wouldn’t have done anything about it had it not been for the sentence. But given I didn’t say an outright ‘no’, I guess I did give Tom tacit permission to go ahead and agree to this condemned mating when told him he could do whatever he thought best.”  
  
“Wow, I’m flattered,” Jared replied dryly, “And you should work on tamping those fluffy feelings or that granite statute might get jealous.”  
  
Jensen’s eyes automatically followed his gaze to the non-descript rock idol before he quite got the dig and then the alpha was laughing, a deep booming sound as he threw back his head- baring the elegant line of his throat.  
His mirth proved to be contagious and soon Jared was shaking with laughter himself. By the time they subsided, the jambalaya was almost gone. Jensen spooned in the last bite; letting out a soft belch as he stood, “Damn, that was good. Thanks.”  
  
Jared rose as well, waiting for the man to rinse out his plate and set it to dry before retiring for the day. However, it appeared the Pack Alpha had other plans when he headed towards the living room and picked up his attaché instead of heading to the bedroom.  
  
Jared raised an eyebrow, “Still not done?”  
  
The man shook his head wordlessly.  
  
“You do realize that you’re working yourself into exhaustion, don’t you? You just came out of a thirteen hour conference, dude!” He felt the anger and frustration he had been battling all evening return.  
  
Jensen paused, “I have to-”  
  
“NO,” Jared argued, “You don’t. Because when you fall on your ass ‘cause you haven’t slept in god knows how long, who do you think is going to come running? Your adoring Pack who don’t even know what you look like?-”  
  
“Low blow, Padalecki,” Jensen warned, face hardening.  
  
“Or your employees who still don’t think I can speak for you?” He continued, ignoring the interruption.  
  
“That’s enough!” Jensen growled, his own alpha temper flaring at the blatant challenge in Jared’s tone. “I  _am_  the Pack Alpha, Jared. If I don’t; who will, huh? Ever think of that?”  
  
“And what do you think is going to happen to your beloved Pack when you keel over? You ever think of that?!” Jared shot back.  
  
“I’ve handled myself for ten years, Jay. I think I know how to take care of myself.”   
  
“Yeah? And what about that time that you collapsed while on site inspection? Or the time that Chris had to take you to the hospital because you were dangerously hypoglycaemic?”  
  
“You went through my medical records?!”   
  
“As if I need to!” He shouted back, “I was there-  _both times!”_  
  
He watched the older alpha pause as the man remembered; and then grimaced when he remembered the taunts he’d tossed at Jensen both times. Jensen’s smirk told him that the Elder remembered as well. “Didn’t realize it bothered you,”  
  
“Shut up, Jen,” He grumbled tiredly, swiping a hand over his face as he brought himself back under control.  
  
The older man nodded, glancing away before refocusing on him, his voice soft, “I  _have_  to, Jared... You said they wouldn’t let you speak for me; this- this... bill that we’re working on... This bill is going to change that-”  
  
“The Beta Bill?”  
  
Jensen nodded, “Things need to change...”  
  
“Given what I saw today, yeah... they do,” He admitted grudgingly.  
  
“What you  _saw_  today?!” His mate’s eyes widened, “Jay... Jared, are you telling me what I  _think_ you are?”  
  
He grinned at the incredulous tone, deciding to tease his mate a little, “Can’t know what you’re thinking, Jen.”  
  
“I-...” Jensen hesitated, licking his lips before asking in a hushed voice, “You attended the Alpha Meet today?  _Alone_?”  
  
“I had Tahmoh accompany me,” He hedged.  
  
“Dude...” Jensen appeared to be too stunned for words.  
  
“It was necessary-”  
  
“ _Necessary_  for you to put yourself through  _that?”_  His mate cut in.  
  
“Jen,” He blushed at the visible concern, “It’s fine alright? I’m okay,”  
  
“God, I’d have loved to see their reactions...” The Alpha muttered, shaking his head, “They didn’t give you a hard time?”  
  
“They were shocked, like you,” He confessed, “But no, they didn’t give me a hard time.”  
  
Jensen narrowed his eyes suspiciously, “No snide comments? Excuse me for not believing that,”  
  
“A few,” He admitted easily enough, “But nothing worse than what we ourselves have said to each other in the past. Nothing I couldn’t handle.”  
  
Jensen laughed, “You’re amazing, you know that?”  
  
Jared smiled, warmth curling low in his belly at the sudden heat in his mate’s eyes, “Do you wanna...?” He trailed off.  
  
Jensen sobered, “You’re sure nothing happened? That this,” He waved abstractly to encompass Jared’s last statement, “Isn’t a reaction to today?”  
  
“Dude!” Jared grumbled, “Sex and I have no problems with each other, alright? Never did.  _This_ ” He mimicked Jensen’s gesture, “-has nothing to do with today,”  
  
“So  _I_  am.... _was_... the problem?”  
  
 _And of course Jensen would hone in on that._  
  
He shook his head, “The alpha thing, not- not  _you_  specifically,”  
  
“Ah...” Jensen nodded sagely, “So... nervous?”  
  
Jared let out a bark of laughter at that, ducking his head to hide the pink flooding his cheeks before glancing back up shyly, “A li’l... you?”  
  
“Ditto,” Jensen’s smile was gentle, his expression becoming uncertain as he queried, “So...uhm... how’re we ... uh... how’re we doing this?”  
  
“No knotting,” Jared answered immediately, for while he was willing to bend over, knotting was a whole other level.  
  
The Elder’s brow furrowed, “You’re actually agreeing to...?”  
  
Jared shrugged, biting his lip hesitantly.  _Did his alpha not desire him that way?_  
  
“Jay,” Jensen breathed out, “You don’t- don’t have to offer  _that,_  man... I-...I could play catcher this time around-”  
  
“I know,” He interrupted, “And you will. I am by no means agreeing to be a  _permanent_  bottom in this relationship...but this first time? I wanna do it.”  
  
“You’re sure?”  
  
Jared huffed out a laugh, “Dude, you sound almost like you  _want_  to bottom!”  
  
“I don’t!” Was the instant denial but then the older man had the grace to blush, “I- uh... I mean, I don’t... wouldn’t mind,” Jensen shrugged, “I want you to be comfortable.”  
  
“I know,” He admitted, stepping up to the older man as he spoke and twining his arms around those defined shoulders; smiling when Jensen dropped the attaché in favour of winding his arms around Jared’s waist, “And I’m honoured that you care so much for me, but it would feel  _wrong_ to ‘take’ you this first time, okay? And I  _know_  you won’t hurt me...”  
  
“I won’t,” The alpha assured, leaning forward to press his lips against Jared’s.   
  
Jared opened his lips easily, granting permission and smiling into the kiss as he felt the gentle nip. He felt Jensen’s tongue withdraw and chased after it, loving the uncomplicatedness of the purely physical sensations.   
  
“Bed?” Jensen pulled back enough to ask and Jared nodded blindly, fingers tangling in the older man’s shirt to pull him back to the embrace. He heard the muffled chuckle but was too lost in the kiss to be bothered by his uninhibited response, coming out of it only when Jensen paused.  
  
“What?!” He demanded, his voice sounding petulant to his own ears.  
  
“I-... _we-_  need some stuff...”  
  
“Wantchu-”He pouted (hoping it looked seductive and not mentally deficient), “Don’t need anything else...”  
  
“Oh trust me,” Jensen returned, arms holding Jared firmly to keep him from nuzzling back into the embrace, “ _We will_.”  
  
“Want you...” He repeated miserably, trying to harness the puppy-dog eyes Chad teased him about.  
  
“You are sure about this?” Jensen demanded suddenly.  
  
“Of course!”  
  
“Then five minutes won’t make much of a difference,” Jensen told him, leaning forward to brush a quick kiss on his temple, “Tell you what; why don’t you start undressing, I’ll be back by the time you are done.”  
  
“I’ll begin without you if you don’t!” Jared threatened, making the other man laugh as he rushed to grab the ‘stuff’.  
Being left alone made his qualms reappear but Jared persevered; undressing swiftly and crawling to the centre of the bed before beginning to stroke himself lazily, hoping his body’s response would be enough to distract Jensen from the doubts in his eyes.  
  
The Pack Alpha returned in record time as promised and Jared found his eyebrows climb in surprise as he noticed the tube of whipped cream.  
  
Jensen had the grace to blush when he saw where Jared’s eyes were, “Thought you might appreciate some distraction while I’m prepping you.”  
  
“So... ummm... you want me to uh-eat?!” He spluttered.  
  
“Ah- no...” Jensen ducked his head, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, “I- I thought I could umm... blow you?”  
  
Jared’s eyebrows climbed even higher.  
  
“I’ve ne’er done it before and I don’t know how good I’ll be...” The alpha hastened to explain, “I just thought you might like it...”  
  
Jared was beginning to understand the need for the whipped cream and mutely nodded, holding out his hand palm up to beckon the alpha closer. Jensen tossed the cream and then ruffled through the drawers in his cupboard for lubricant and protection, tossing them to Jared as well- the younger man turning lobster red at the industrial sized bottle of KY; before undressing in practised moves.  
  
Jared found himself distracted by the smooth planes of golden skin on display as Jensen joined him on the bed; the older Were leaning up to claim his lips once again.  
  
“Mmm... missed this...” The Alpha murmured, causing Jared to snort at the corniness of the line; his helpless shaking dislodging the older Were.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Nothin’,” Jared smiled as he cupped the back of Jensen’s head to pull him back into the kiss, “Just try to keep in mind that I’m not an actual beta, ‘kay? I don’t expect-  _or need-_  whispered sweet nothings to enjoy sex.”  
  
Jensen bit his lip to keep from visibly laughing, “Got it.”  
  
“Great,” Jared returned, tugging lightly, “More kisses?”  
  
Still laughing, Jensen nodded, bracing his hands on either side of Jared’s head and bending just as Jared shifted - making him miss; Jensen’s lips landing on his chin instead. Before Jared could begin laughing again though, Jensen trailed his lips up his jaw-line, licking into the hollow beneath his ear and making him shiver in pleasure.  
  
Jensen’s lips slowly traced a line from there down the side of his bared neck;  _pausing to nibble at the pulse point and making Jared’s hands scramble ineffectually in an attempt to grab the short hairs on the back of his head to hold him there_ - down his chest-  _pausing again to nip and tease his hypersensitive nipples_ -and over his clenching abs to swirl his tongue in the dip of his navel. Jensen’s hands worked to gently spread his legs wider at the same time, and anticipating him  _finally_  touching where he needed him to, Jared complied with the wordless request; scooting up the bed as he did so that he could prop his head on a pillow against the headboard and look down the length of his own body to savour the delectable sight.  
  
“Trust me?” The alpha questioned softly; waiting for Jared’s nod before slipping a pillow under the small of his back.  
  
He blushed as he realized how it raised his hips to grant Jensen better access, squawking in surprise when the older man pulled his feet up to prop them on his shoulders as he lay down on his front between Jared’s wide-spread legs. He watched Jensen hesitate and held his breath to see if the alpha was going to rescind his offer for the blowjob; after-all, neither of them were small men  and Jared knew he at least, was proportional (he had studiously avoided looking any lower than Jensen’s chest to ensure he didn’t chicken out). He watched as determination overtook the hesitance in Jensen’s green eyes and the alpha lowered his head to experimentally mouth at the head of his dick.   
  
He offered the tube of whipped cream wordlessly, tugging lightly at his mate’s head to get his attention. Jensen accepted the cream with a small smile, heat flaring anew in the smouldering emerald depths and uncapped it instantly to squeeze a thick line up his member. Jared’s back arched at the unexpected coolness of the cream on his blood-warm skin, but before he could get himself back in control Jensen licked a stripe, the warmth of his mouth as it lapped at the cream pleasurably torturous. Pre-come beaded at the tip and Jared watched as Jensen deliberately lowered his head to taste it, wincing at the bitter flavour. It was a test of his self-control to keep from holding that gorgeous mouth down and thrusting into it. He watched Jensen reach for the whipped cream again and squeeze out a dollop right over the mushroom head. Green eyes crinkled into a teasing grin and then Jensen was swallowing him. Jared surged up into a half seated position, nearly bucking Jensen off before laying back again; hands fisted on the bed sheets to keep from thrusting up into that welcome heat involuntarily.  
  
“Jesus, Jen!” He gasped; legs involuntarily tightening on Jensen’s back as he tried to hold himself immobile.  
  
The alpha only grinned, hollowing his cheeks to suck lightly and Jared was lost; hips jerking up as he instinctively tried to chase the warmth of that talented mouth.  
  
Jensen pulled off in surprise, coughing as he tried to regain his breath.  
  
“S’rry,” Jared offered, “You ‘kay?”  
  
Jensen waived off the apology, simply tightening his hold on Jared’s hips as he returned to taking little kitten licks that had Jared’s toes curling in pleasure. Pleasure, that vanished the second he felt a dry finger probing at his entrance. Eyes snapping open, he stared unseeingly at the ceiling; trying to regulate his breathing and remain calm:  _after all, the finger was not exactly hurting him- hell, it hadn’t even penetrated him!_ It was simply feeling around, stroking over the tightly furled opening and petting lightly.  
  
He carefully knocked the heel of his foot on the alpha’s back to gain his attention; blindly offering the KY when Jensen glanced up, lips still stretched obscenely around Jared’s girth.  
  
The alpha pulled off long enough to murmur ‘thanks’ and then Jared was encased in that perfect warmth again.   
  
The soft  _snick_  of the cap being opened sounded gun-shot loud to Jared’s hypersensitive body, his muscles clenching automatically to keep out the imminent intrusion;  _only, it didn’t come._ He startled when Jensen poured more whipped cream on him, the sudden coolness a sharp contrast to the warm wetness of Jensen’s mouth; unable to check his groan when the alpha dipped his head to lap at the cream again. He felt Jensen tongue at his slit and his eyes snapped open-  _he had no idea when he had closed his eyes-_ looking down the length of his flushed torso to watch Jensen use him like a particularly tasty lollipop. Green eye lifted to meet his gaze through the thick fringe of his eyelashes, spit-slick lips spread obscenely wide to accommodate him curling into a seductive smile and Jared couldn’t take it any longer; his orgasm erupting before he could warn the other man with little more than a ‘ _Jen!’_  
  
When he regained coherency, he found himself on his belly; his head pillowed on folded arms. Smiling slightly, he pushed up on his elbows and gasped at the unfamiliar fullness lower down.  
  
“Back in the land of the living?”  
  
He laughed weakly, gut clenching at the weird vibrations that his laughter caused. He peeked over his shoulder to watch Jensen carefully working two fingers in and out of his hole.  
  
The alpha sensed his regard and glanced up, “You’re still game for this, right?”  
  
The question was asked lightly but Jared could hear the thread of  _want_ that ran through it. If he refused now, Jensen wouldn’t question him or even try to cajole him into compliance; and Jared could only wonder at the kind of willpower the offer must have cost. He managed a smile, relaxing slightly, “’course.”  
  
Soft lips pressed against the meat of his nether cheeks and Jared chortled in surprise; twisting to glance behind himself again, “Dude!”  
  
Emerald eyes-  _considerably darker now with the green only a thin ring around blown pupils_ ; met his, “Anyone ever tell you, you have dimples here as well?”  
  
Lips brushed the same spoton his other (nether) cheek and Jared groaned, hiding his flaming face between the folds of his elbows.  
  
“I think it’s adorable...” Jensen murmured, nuzzling at the crease where his ass met his thighs before working his way up to his ‘ _dimpled cheeks’_  again and mouthing at it. Jared could feel the blood rising to the surface and wondered if he was going to be sporting a hickey there tomorrow.  _That should make sitting interesting..._  
  
“Mmm...”  
  
Jared jerked at the unexpected feel of a tongue down  _there_ , clenching when the two fingers buried in him were scissored open.  
  
“’kay?”  
  
He managed to grunt an acknowledgement, fingers clenching on the pillow-cover he had been gripping when the fingers were eased out and then back in from a different angle. Something cold seeped in and he glanced behind himself to see Jensen drizzling lube into the narrow gap forced open between his fingers before working a third finger into the stretched sphincter. The newly introduced finger brushed against some nerve deep inside him and he let out an unexpected moan, blushing when Jensen immediately rubbed over that spot again in response.   
  
“You can uh...” he blushed, “I mean, I- uhm... I’m open enough, I guess.”  
  
“Not going to hurt you, Jay,” was Jensen’s terse reply and he turned back to face the pillow; shifting his hips as discretely as possible (especially considering he had three fingers pumping in and out of him at the time) to accommodate his growing arousal.   
  
It hurt some when Jensen carefully added a fourth finger; but the mild discomfort was soon lost under a deluge of pleasure. He was beginning to wonder if Jensen planned to bring him to completion a second time before penetrating him when his mate finally withdrew his fingers. Jared closed his eyes at the unfamiliar open feeling, wincing slightly when more lubricant was drizzled into his gaping hole.  
  
“Ready?”   
  
He nodded, trying to steel himself for the inevitable pain as he felt a blunt pressure against his relaxed rim. “Um-hmm,”  
  
“Last chance to back out, Jay...” Jensen whispered instead of pressing in.  
  
Jared smiled at the unusual chivalry; knowing Jensen would really stop if Jared just said the word. “I’m sure, Jen.”  
  
He promised himself to not give away how much it hurt when he was finally penetrated and buried his face further into the pillow to hide his expression. The pressure increased against his rim and he clenched his eyes shut, determined to ride out the pain.  
  
Except...  
  
It. Did.  _NOT_. Hurt.  
  
“Okay?” Jensen enquired softly once the head was in.  
  
“You bastard!” Jared spit out, unable to help the tears or his fisted hands, “You bloody bastard... you- you promised!”  
  
“Jay?” Jensen’s voice was panicked, “I knew I should have prepared you more. Shit. Shit. Shit.... alright, just-just hold on, alright?- I’ll pull out...I- I’ll be as careful as I can. Didn’t mean to hurt you. So sorry...”  
  
Something about the words struck Jared as wrong, “Hurt? Of course you didn’t hurt me! How could you now that I’m a beta?!”  
  
He couldn’t help it, his voice cracked on the last word.  
  
“Beta?” Jensen asked softly, body held carefully still on trembling arms. “You think I turned you?”  
  
“Didn’t you?” Jared demanded, “It didn’t hurt when you- when... I know it’s supposed to. And- and I can feel the ...-the slick. Thought you could turn me and I wouldn’t notice?”  
  
“I didn’t turn you, Jay. I  _wouldn’t_... you have to believe that, please. And that- that slick? It’s just the KY.”  
  
Jared felt something in him unclench at the words, “So I-... I’m still an alpha?”  
  
“Yes,” Jensen confirmed, levering forward carefully to press a kiss to his shoulders while keeping his lower half still.  
“You’re still an alpha.”  
  
Jared nodded, glancing behind himself to meet his mate’s eyes, “So what’re you waiting for?”  
  
“You mean you want me to-?” Jensen hesitated.  
  
“Yes,”  
  
And apparently that was the limit of Jensen’s endurance because the alpha sank into him without another word. Jared felt the minute tremble as Jensen pressed flush against him and clenched instinctively; loving the moan of pleasure the action elicited. Jensen paused briefly to give him a few seconds to acclimatize to the stretch before beginning to grind his hips in tiny circular movements till he eventually eased himself out carefully before sinking back in. Jared moaned in pleasure, spreading his legs wider and pushing his hips back to meets Jensen’s movements. It wasn’t long before they were matching each other’s rhythms smoothly. The room was silent save for the sounds of skin slapping against skin when Jensen worked his right hand between Jared and the mattress for a reach-around; the younger Were was sure he would not last much longer. He grabbed his mate’s wrist to stop him and managed to croak, “You close, Jen?”  
  
“Yeah,” The Alpha admitted, “You?”  
  
“Nearly there...”  
  
“Here, let me help-” The hand inched forward again.  
  
“No!” he grabbed it a second time, “Like this.”  
  
“Jay!” Jensen called out when Jared abruptly reached behind himself blindly to grab at Jensen’s hip, “Don’t... pl-please... I won’t be able to keep from knotting you if you do that-”  
  
“Will a knot turn me?” He demanded, fingers still scrabbling over sweat-slick skin.  
  
“No,” Jensen’s voice was choked, stiff from trying to hold back.  
  
“Then do it!”  
  
“Jay?”   
  
Jared could hear the concern under the words and found himself a little more in love with his mate as he confirmed, “C’mon Jen, knot me!”  
  
His hands matched his words as they pulled the alpha closer and gasped as he felt Jensen slam into him one final time; the flare of his knot catching at Jared’s rim and tying them together. Caught up in the unfamiliar sensations, his own orgasm took him by surprise; the abrupt inflation of his own knot making him jerk back into Jensen in shock. Jensen pulled him closer by his hips, burying himself even deeper and curled both his hands around to provide a warm channel for Jared to thrust into.   
  
Jared hummed in pleasure as he came down from the high, relaxing further into the mattress when he felt Jensen’s weight on his back. His action was halted when he noticed his hips were loosely propped by the warm channel Jensen’s palms continued to provide for his knot. “Uhm...”  
  
“T’much?” Jensen’s words were slurred.  
  
“Hmm?” Jared returned eloquently, hips moving in tiny thrusting motions of their own volition.  
  
“Am I hurting you?” The alpha whispered, pressing sloppy kisses to the back of his neck.  
  
“No...” Jared sighed, tilting his head to grant the roving lips better access, “How... uh- how long are we going to be tied?”  
  
Jensen chuckled at the question. Jared felt the vibrations right down to his core.  
  
“Awhile,” The older Were eventually answered, “It may be more comfortable if we were on our sides...”  
  
Jared nodded.  
  
“Okay then... on three?”  
  
Jensen’s left hand shifted from where it had been stimulating his knot to curl around his hip; his knees moving to bracket his leg from the outside as he rose on his knees. The change in position pushed Jensen’s knot deep enough that Jared thought he would practically be able to taste the man.   
  
“Easy,” Jensen whispered; his hand moving from Jared’s hip to stroke his belly twice before his right hand was pressing Jared’s erection against the flat planes of his stomach, smearing his release against the sweaty skin.  
  
Jared groaned at the sensation on his hypersensitive skin, eyes falling shut as he ground himself back into the fullness spearing him open, biting his lip when the action stimulated his prostate.  
  
Jensen’s leg swept open as he turned them, grabbing at Jared’s hips as he led them into a controlled fall on their sides. “Okay?”  
  
Jared managed a nod, tongue peaking out to swipe at lips gone dry at the myriad sensations flooding him. He closed his eyes as he tried to get his breathing back to normal.  
  
It was the feel of vibrations as Jensen chuckled that had his eyes snapping open again. “What?”  
  
“Nothing,”   
  
Jared scowled; he could  _feel_  Jensen still laughing.  
  
“Dude,  _what?!”_  
  
He felt more than saw Jensen shake his head, “It’s just... I used to try and fall asleep too after knotting. Used to drive Tracy absolutely crazy!” The alpha sobered, “And that is something you didn’t need to know. I’m so s’rry...”  
  
Jared smiled sadly, feeling the muscles tense behind him. He leaned back gently, allowing his mate to support his weight. “I don’t mind.”  
  
“Well, you should!” Jensen returned, “I mean talk about bad manners...” He let out a frustrated laugh, “I’m sorry; you shouldn’t have to put up with this, Jay.”  
  
Jared pulled Jensen’s free arm tighter, snuggling back into the embrace, “This is the first time you knotted someone after-”  
  
“Not the first time,” Jensen interrupted sourly, “But yeah, it is the first time it’s actually meant anything-”  
  
But Jared had heard nothing beyond ‘ _not first time_ ’. He froze, “Wha-what do you mean not the f-fi-fir-first time? You d-d-do this often?”  
  
“Sshhh...” A kiss was brushed on the back of his shoulders, Jensen’s arm tightening around him. “No, I don’t do this often. Just tried it once a couple of years back, found it too hard without an actual connection.”  
  
Jared managed a curt nod, trying to blink back the unexpected tears the words had caused.  
  
“Made a complete ass of myself that time,” Jensen continued softly, right hand retracting now that Jared’s knot had gone down in the absence of something to  _actually tie_  to. “I couldn’t stop crying; missed Tracy like a missing limb. I-” He let out a soft snort, “I guess I freaked out the beta pretty bad; she nearly tore herself trying to get free. Never saw her after.”  
  
Jared smiled a little at the image the words drew, trying to imagine how he would react to some conquest breaking down and-  _and bawling_  after knotting them.  _Yeah,_  he guessed,  _it had to be awkward._ “Did you tell her what made you – uhm... break down?”  
  
“No,” Jensen whispered. “It appears you are the only one around whom I suffer from verbal diarrhoeas.”  
  
Jared’s smile widened.  
  
“And I know it’s unfair to you. So...I guess what I’m trying to say is, I’m sorry. Won’t happen again.”  
  
“No,” Jared countered, “I like hearing about her, I promise. I find it cute.”  
  
Jensen huffed out a laugh, “Don’t you mean pathetic?”  
  
“Not as pathetic as wanting to have the  _right scent_  based on what somebody you’ve only met twice tells you.” Jared retorted; then froze.  _Shit, Jensen wasn’t supposed to find out about that!!!_  
  
Jensen had gone absolutely still at the words. It was nearly a full minute before he could get his voice working again. He swallowed loudly enough that he was sure Jared heard him, “Is- is that what this was about, Jay: You wanting the  _correct_  scent? Because- because you should have told me... This- uhm... this wasn’t necessary, man. All we had to do was refresh our mating bites and- and you’d have the sce-”  
  
“I  _wanted_ this,” Jared interrupted; he could feel the alpha beginning to soften and clenched to keep him from leaving, “I wanted this, Jen. I promise. The scent thing is just a bonus.”  
  
He felt Jensen nod, tilting his head backwards to grant better access when he felt Jensen’s teeth and tongue worrying at his mating bite. A shiver worked through him when the alpha’s teeth finally sank through the sensitive skin and he felt Jensen’s knot pulse in reaction. He blushed when he felt his own nearly flaccid member force out a few tired dribbles in response as well.  
  
“Jared?” Jensen whispered some indeterminate time later.  
  
He tried to turn instinctively and winced when he was reminded of the knot lodged in him still. “Yeah?”  
  
“Who told you that you smelled wrong?”  
  
“Beta Morgan?” Jared’s voice went up, turning the words into a question.   
  
He felt Jensen’s lips curl up into a smile, “Are you asking me, Sweetheart?”  
  
He smacked Jensen’s bare hip in retaliation even as he corrected his intonation, “Beta Morgan.”  
  
“Huh,”  
  
He twisted around to face Jensen as much as he could with the massive knot still splitting him open, “What?”  
  
“It’s nothing...” Jensen shook his head, “just... usually the Morgans and Ferrises are the more liberal ones.”  
  
“Maybe,” He ventured hesitantly, “The fact that I’ve kept my name coupled with my scent was  _too_  liberal for them?”  
  
“Nah,” Jensen shook his head, “Beta Ferris kept her name too,”  
  
“She did?” Jared questioned as he relaxed back against Jensen.  
  
“Um-hmm, Beta Ferris’ actual name is Samantha Smith.”  
  
“And she’s mated to Samantha Ferris?”  
  
“Yep,” Jensen grinned, “It was something of a joke for awhile; Alpha Sam and Beta Sam. It was Jeff who suggested that she keep her name, actually.”  
  
“And they agreed?”  
  
“Oh... uhm, yeah. You don’t know that bit of history, do you?”  
  
“Uh-uh,”  
  
“Alpha Morgan and Alpha Ferris dated once. Now, this was before my time... According to what Dad told me, had they both not been Alpha heirs, they might have ended up mated. Alpha Ferris senior was apparently worried enough that he got Sam mated to his aides’ daughter before Sam was eighteen summers-”  
  
“Wait, which Sam?” Jared interrupted  
  
“Smith,” Jensen answered, sniggering at the confusion between the two ‘Sams’. “Anyway, long story short; eventually Sam- I mean Ferris, fell for her young mate. Even Morgan couldn’t resent her because she was the one innocent in all this; but he was single for a long time... but then he met Kim and well, the rest, as the saying goes, is history.”  
  
“But they’re still close?”  
  
“Yeah,”  
  
“That’s... that’s good; I suppose.”  
  
They were both silent after that and Jared wasn’t sure when he drifted off to sleep; only waking at the beep of his alarm to realize that Jensen had slipped out of him sometime during the night and that the older man was sitting up next to him, attention focussed on the thick file that he’d apparently brought back last night in the attaché- which,  _he noticed sourly_ ; was leaning against the wall on the bedside table.   
  
“You get any sleep at all?” He mumbled, still reluctant to leave the cosy cocoon of the blankets.  
  
“Hey, Morning,” Jensen answered instantly, tilting to press a kiss to his lips, but the awkward angle making it to his nose instead, “How’re you feeling?”  
  
“Dude,” Jared complained, waving a hand theatrically over his face, “Your morning breath could kill!”  
  
“You don’t smell like roses yourself,” Jensen retorted with a laugh, “but you’re avoiding my question: how’re you feeling, hmm?”  
  
“Good,” He admitted flippantly, before throwing a mock glare at his mate, “And you, Mister; are avoiding my question: did you sleep at all?”  
  
“I got a decent two and a half hours,”  
  
Jared nodded, “Make any progress on that file you were planning to read?”  
  
Jensen shrugged, “Nearly done, I guess.”  
  
“So... you want me to grab first shower while you finish reading?”  
  
“That’d be great, thanks.” The Elder nodded.  
  
Jared grinned and sat up, realizing only then that he didn’t have anything to cover himself in.  _Well, it’s not like he was ashamed of his body..._  hoping Jensen was engrossed in his reading, he made a dash for the bathroom; sticking his tongue at and closing the door on the wolf-whistle from the bed that followed his mad scramble. He rested his head against the closed door for a moment and winced at the sticky wetness he could feel trickling out of him now that he was upright.  
  
The warm shower helped with the soreness of muscles he had exercised last night and it was only when he switched off the water that he remembered that he had not paused to grab his clothes when he’d dashed in. Groaning to himself, he wrapped the towel around his hips and strode back out; pausing when he saw Jensen’s troubled expression as he clutched at something while sitting on the half-made bed.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
Green eyes brimming with guilt peered up at him, “We forgot to use protection, last night.”

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
